


Double the Love

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just love them, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: That was just their way of saying I love you and it’s time to let me help you for once.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Double the Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am, back on my bullshit. I clearly got a little lazy towards the end and just in general when it came to figuring out what they were eating. In the end though, I thought it came out cute and it helps me pretend these two won't be ruined by the end. This was also just really impulsive and a way to avoid my homework.

Kim got home about an hour after Jimmy. He said he was going to make dinner, which had equal chances of being terrible or really great. Even if the chances could go either way, Kim did believe in him to make something good. Even if it wasn’t that great, they were going to still eat it because an act of love can’t just go to waste. 

When Kim walked into the apartment she didn’t smell anything burning, which was definitely a good sign. She had a small smile on her face up until she saw no sign of Jimmy, food still in the pan, a bloody knife, and a scary amount of blood by the kitchen sink. 

Kim paled, her work bag falling right to the floor. 

“Jimmy?” 

Kim was usually good at keeping her emotions in check but this was one of those things that had her panicking. His keys were still on the table, which meant that even with that much blood he still had to be here. Kim thought he could have maybe called an ambulance, but she should have gotten a call from him at the hospital. She started to cover the ground in the apartment, looking around to make sure he wasn’t passed out somewhere.

She finally came to the closed bathroom door. Kim swallowed thickly, still worried that he lost too much blood and passed out in there. She knocked and was seconds away from calling 911 when there was silence until the door opened. 

Jimmy stood there, looking a little pale, clutching a bloody kitchen towel to his left hand. He looked at her sheepishly, “Kim-” 

“Get your shoes. We’re going to the ER.” 

“It’s not a big deal.”

This was in fact a huge deal. Even if the smallest cuts in the world bled a lot, they never bled this much. She isn’t a doctor, but she can tell the sight of the blood is really starting to bother him. His eyes go to the bloody towel and when Kim sees him start to sway, she’s immediately at this side. Kim didn’t know if it was just the sight of all the blood or blood loss, but there was no time to figure it out. 

She had a supportive arm on him and shifted his focus, “Jimmy. Don’t look at your hand.” 

“That’s a lot of blood.” 

The blood and Jimmy’s past insistence on the cut not being that bad, only confirmed to Kim that it actually was really bad. He clearly was still in shock about what just happened and seeing all the blood was already making it worse. 

“Jimmy, I really need you to focus on me right now okay?”

Kim desperately tried not to act too affected by that hazy look on Jimmy’s face, “Listen to me. If you pass out, I’m not going to be able to carry you to the car and we’re going to need the ambulance. Right now I just need you to focus on getting to the car and keeping pressure on your hand.” 

“I can do that.” 

Jimmy kept insisting he was okay and Kim ignored him, with the sole focus of making sure he kept moving. Kim grabbed her car keys, his shoes, and an extra towel before making the journey with him to her car. She sat him down in the passenger seat, did her best to get his shoes on, and then rushed to get back to the driver’s side. As soon as she got in she was already worried he had passed out, “Jimmy?” 

“Hmm?”

She handed him the other towel, “Press this other towel on your hand.” 

Kim was hoping it was just the shock of the whole situation and not too much blood lost. 

Kim drove to the hospital as fast as she could and immediately helped to get him inside. It wasn’t too long before a nurse came out to get him, leaving Kim alone with her thoughts in the near-empty emergency room. Kim was still thinking about the scenario of her coming home too late to find him passed out on the floor from blood loss because of his refusal to call somebody. 

It was about two hours, nine o’clock when Jimmy came through the double doors looking surprisingly better than he did before. He was carrying a paper bag in his free hand that wasn’t bandaged up and splinted. Kim stood up from the uncomfortable chair and gave him a small smile, only earning a sad look in response. 

“You okay?” 

Jimmy gave her a small shrug, “Well I didn’t pass out, and I didn’t cry when I was getting eight stitches sewn into my hand, so I’d say I’m doing pretty good right now.” 

He painfully forced out a smirk and a smile, clearly trying to cover up the fact that he wasn’t exactly happy right now. Kim really didn’t want him to feel that way and she really didn’t want him to start holding things in like he usually did. She wanted to talk to him about it but it wasn’t going to happen right here in the middle of the hospital. 

Kim gestured to the bag, “What’s that?” 

“Ibuprofen, bandages, and a bunch of papers.” 

Kim reached a hand up to fix his hair and then interlaced her fingers with his uninjured hand. They weren’t usually that couple that publicly showed much affection, but right now circumstances did call for it. She gave his hand a light squeeze, “Come on, let’s go home.” 

Jimmy looked a little surprised about the fact that they were holding hands, but he just gave her a small nod. They walked hand in hand with no exchange back to Kim’s car. Both of them got in the car and Kim was about to pull out until he finally said something, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Driving me to the hospital. I mean you really didn’t have to because you’re already exhausted as it is-” 

“Jimmy.” 

Their eyes met and she gave him a comforting smile, “Accidents happen all the time and I’m honestly just glad it wasn’t too serious so...don't worry about it.” 

That was just their way of saying I love you and it’s time to let me help you for once. Jimmy had a real small smile on his face and maybe was a little teary eyed, but that was good enough for Kim right now. The drive back was more or less silent, but Kim got Jimmy to be honest about what happened. He was cooking and right in the middle of cutting up vegetables he ended up slicing his hand. 

“I swear Kim, it was all perfect.” 

They pulled up to the parking lot and Kim had a thought in mind, “It still can be.”

Jimmy looked at her a little confused as she went on, “Well I was just thinking that after I clean up the counters, maybe I could help you finish it up? I’m not really in the mood for takeout and I was really looking forward to whatever you had in mind.” 

Kim was ready for a long list of excuses but instead, he actually did seem a little happier, “Sounds like a good plan.” 

They got back to the apartment and Kim ordered Jimmy to go sit down on the couch, "Go sit down. I'll finish dinner." 

“I can-”

“I don’t want you to break your stitches.” 

Kim brought him in closer for a kiss, feeling the wave of emotion as she pulled away smiling. She put a hand up to his cheek and sounded softer, “Just go relax, I’ve got it covered.” 

Jimmy thankfully when to go sit down as Kim got right to work. She washed her hands and wiped the blood off the counters before focusing her attention on the food. It was probably cold by now but adding a little bit of heat should have done the trick. Kim did her best to follow the rest of the recipe and it wasn’t long before the food aroma filled the apartment once more. 

Kim was done in about an hour and had Jimmy’s help to set the table. They were soon both sitting down and Kim was looking over the instructions Jimmy got from the doctor. It was more or less standard procedure; keeping the wound clean, don’t do anything to break the stitches, keep it covered. He was going to have to come in two weeks to get them removed and Kim was going to make sure she was driving. 

Jimmy took the first bite and smiled, “It came out great.”

“I guess that makes us pretty good cooks then?”

Kim emphasized the “us” because it really was a final team effort but something still wasn’t sitting right with Jimmy. She continued only after she saw his smile falter, “It’s okay to be upset about what happened, but it literally could have happened to anyone. Besides, I think the meal tastes a whole lot better when it has double the love.” 

It wasn’t long before they were both smiling at each other and Kim’s heart was warm. They went on to talk about work and drama before they decided to go straight to bed. They finished getting changed and once Jimmy’s hand was elevated enough to prevent any swelling, Kim let herself get comfortable. She was close to his side as she heard him whisper, “I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“You don’t really have to worry about it now, I have everything I need.” 

Kim gently pulled him in for a kiss and as they pulled away she would have hoped he knew how serious she was, “You’re right. I don’t have to worry about you bleeding out, but I want to. We promised to take care of each other and I know you would always do the same for me. So now, let me help you.” 

They might have been in the dark, but Kim knew he must have been smiling just as much as her. She got back in a comfortable position, “I don’t want you lifting anything tomorrow at work.” 

“I don’t lift a lot.” 

“I don’t care how much you lift Jimmy, just don’t do it.” 

Jimmy had his good arm around her and she could hear his playful tone, “As you wish Madam.” 

“Stop being so corny and go to sleep. Love you.” 

Jimmy lightly squeezed her shoulder, “Goodnight. Love you too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
